


Baby, It's Warm Inside

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: The 12 Days of Kingsmas [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Morning, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Reminiscing, Sleeping In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Prompt #4: WarmIt's Christmas morning and Eggsy is too warm and comfortable to want to leave their bed. Merlin is happy to indulge his husband.





	Baby, It's Warm Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I had intended some of these prompts to be other pairings, but Merwin. Oh well, hope you enjoy <3

It was Christmas morning, and not the first time they weren’t woken by a small child. In fact, it had been a few decades, at least, since a tiny body invaded their bed. Their son was all smiles and delight for what Father Christmas had brought. But now, there was no need to stay up late and prepare for the coming day and now no need to rush out of bed. Both woke slowly, Eggsy smiling softly at Merlin. The sun cast through the curtains, enriching the wrinkles around Merlin’s eyes. Merlin returned the smile, scooting a little closer, he ran a hand through Eggsy’s greying hair.

“Happy Christmas,” Merlin murmured quietly and leaned in for a tender kiss that Eggsy happily accepted.

Eggsy glided his palm up Merlin’s thigh and rested it on his hip. “You too,” he slotted their legs together, closing his eyes and enjoying the quiet morning, no noise. It had been long since the usual hustle and bustle of Christmas in their home.

“Sleep in?” Merlin asked, amusement clear in his thick brogue. He knotted his fingers in Eggsy hair. “Don’t ye want to open gifts?” Eggsy’s eyes opened slowly, the sun catching flecks of blues and greens in his iris.

“It’s warm here.”

Merlin nodded his head. “Aye, it is,” he agreed. A comfortable silence fell over them and the only thing that could be heard was their easy breathing and the quiet woosh of the heat kicking on. Merlin felt Butters hop onto the bed. The cream and white colored feline circled in the crook of his knees before settling in there. Merlin watched Eggsy, his eyes closed, but it was clear he was not asleep. He danced his fingers over the sleep warmed skin of his husband’s shoulder, Merlin grinned when Eggsy shivered from under his touch.

“Stop,” Eggsy whined and wiggled against Merlin’s chest. “Comfy here,” he peppered a few kisses along Merlin’s collarbone and tucked himself under Merlin’s chin. Eggsy felt Merlin shake with laughter.

“We should get up,” Merlin gazed over Eggsy’s head, and noted it was just after eight in the morning. “Can’t waste the whole day away. We won’t have the house to ourselves for long,” he reminded Eggsy. He can hear Eggsy murmur something against his skin, Eggsy’s voice muffled against his neck. “Care to repeat that?”

Eggsy lifted his head up, face lined with pillow creases, among other wrinkles that have appeared over the years. “I said,” he huffed. “Lee won’t be here until five, and he’s picking up Harry on the way,” Eggsy curled back into his spot. “I have plenty of time to just lay here.”

Merlin pulled back a little to properly look at Eggsy, who is now frowning up at him due to the space Merlin had put between them. “Since when do ye want to stay in bed past eight?” Merlin’s eyes dance with humor. “No run this morning? Don’t tell me ye are getting too old for it,” he’s laughing at Eggsy as the frown deepens. A cute V formed between Eggsy’s brows, Merlin pressed a soft kiss there hoping to disipate it.

“I am not old,” Eggsy said sullenly. “But it is Christmas morning, and I believe I am allowed to sleep in if I wish,” he stuck his tongue out, not at all acting like the 53 year old man that he is.

“Alright,” Merlin held his arms open and waited for Eggsy to snuggle back in, and after a moment, he does. It is very hot under the duvet like this. Merlin giving off heat like a space heater, Eggsy taking advantage of the warmth. Merlin attempts to kick his feet out from under the covers, only for Eggsy to trap his legs with his. “Ye are going to give me a heat stroke, lad,” Merlin complained and tried, again, to cool down.

“Don’t move,” Eggsy whispered. “I’m cold. You’re warm. I stay.”

Merlin tilts his head thoughtfully. “Shouldn’t ye be the one warmer than me?” He had read somewhere the older you got, the colder you were, but it didn’t work that way. Not for Merlin at least.

“Mm,” Eggsy shrugged and it clearly sounded like he was dozing off. Merlin began to run his hands along Eggsy’s bareback, adoring the soft snores erupting from Eggsy. He could feel the heat of his breath against his neck, Merlin started to slowly pull himself away. Feeling sure that Eggsy was in a deep enough slumber. He was stopped short with Eggsy’s arms tightening around his body. Merlin looked down, beautiful eyes narrowing at him.

“Going somewhere?” Eggsy challenged, his accent thickening. Merlin had noticed the smooth dialect his husband used slipped when Eggsy was tired or angry. Eggsy hummed in contentment when Merlin sagged back into his spot. “Why are you in a rush? Everyone will be here later and, with the twins, there won’t be any quiet,” Eggsy reminded his husband.

Lee’s twins were a rambunctious pair. The four year old boys kept Merlin and Eggsy busy enough when they were over. Which was precisely why Eggsy couldn’t figure out the reasoning for Merlin to leave their bed. It wasn’t every day that they could do this, well, not Eggsy at least. He still worked for Kingsman; Merlin having retired two years prior. Eggsy leaned up and kissed the underside of Merlin’s jaw. He smiled when Merlin pressed his lips to his.

“I just figured we could get a fire going, open our own gifts, and appreciate the silent house for a while longer.” That wasn’t to say that Merlin didn’t miss the sounds of Lee home. Merlin was looking forward to the company.

“We will,” Eggsy assured him. He caught the yearning in Merlin’s hazel eyes. “I miss it too, you know.” Their house quickly filled with the happy trill of a child's laughter when their grandsons were over, but it wasn’t the same from when Lee was a boy.

Merlin’s lips quirked in a sideways smile. “Aye, I know,” he hummed thoughtfully. “It will be nice to see the boys open their gifts. Remember when Lee was so excited about Father Christmas? That child barely let us sleep past six,” Merlin said nostalgically.

“Oh, I do,” Eggsy laughed. “But just you and I together is nice too,” he said quietly. They had wanted to start a family right away and between Lee and Kingsman, Eggsy and Merlin were busy enough. In the beginning, having all intentions for another child, but they were content with their son. Eggsy was taking the time now to spend alone with Merlin. He missed how the house felt with Lee home, but it was times like these that Eggsy was looking forward to.

“It is,” Merlin agreed and kissed Eggsy once more.

The longer they stayed in the bed, the brighter the room had become. Merlin was finally able to coax his husband out of the bed around ten, and it was only because he promised to join Eggsy in a hot shower. Later on in the evening, Merlin was grateful for the extra time spent alone with Eggsy, because their son and Harry didn’t leave until well past nine. It was worth it all, just to see the happy little faces and everyone enjoying each other's company.


End file.
